Opposites Attract
by MythicDonut
Summary: Konoha, the city where you deepest wish shall be granted. Follow Sasuke, a high school student who discovers that a particular blonde has a little crush on him.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction:

Konoha, the city where you deepest wish shall be granted. Follow Sasuke, a high school student who discovers feelings for a particular blonde.

Chapter 1:

2nd September 2011, Oh how I used to hate this day from the moment I took my first breathe in this world.

'Sasuke hurry up! You don't want to be late on your first day!' yelled an annoyed women with dark blue hair.

'Wait mother, give me a minute!' replied Sasuke chucking the last of his clothes into his suit case.

'Heh, your first day how'd you feel, son?' asked a man leaning on the entrance to his room.

'I'm fine Dad, just a bit nervous' Sasuke said not even turning around for a second.

'Ah, that's natural. I remember when I -'

'Will Itachi be here in time to say goodbye?' Sasuke asked cutting off his Fathers story. As soon as the man looked away, Sasuke knew the answer; he didn't even know why he asked it.

'I'm sorry but he's busy, c'mon now son before Mikoto starts going on a rampage.' said the man trying to gain his sons attention.

He's never there that Itachi. He's always doing something; I'm always there for him. Why not for me…bastard.

'Alright I'm done, help me with suit cases Dad' Sasuke ordered throwing a suit case at his father obviously not taking no for an answer.

'Hurry Sasuke NOW! The bus is waiting!' Mikoto yelled from outside the house. At that moment Sasuke and Fugaku ran out the door.

'Are you sure you're going to need this Sasuke?' asked Fugaku exhausted from carrying 3 suitcases.

'Positive. I'm staying in university for 5 years remember' he simply replied.

'Ah, I never thought I'd see this day, your all grown up Sasuke! I guess this is goodbye' his mother said pulling Sasuke into a hug.

'Don't worry Mom, I'll visit on Half-Terms' he said hugging his mother back.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye then Son. Remember, study hard, keep fit and most of all have fun. Oh and if you find that special someone let me know first!' his father said now glaring at his son.

'Don't worry Dad I will' he waved setting onto the bus.

'I gonna miss you!' Mikoto said breaking down grabbing onto Fugaku for support. This was obviously too hard for her to see but still she had done this before with Itachi.

'I'll miss you too, bye!' Sasuke said disappearing into the bus with a mean look obviously embraced about the scene that had just occurred. The other teenagers on the bus giggled, some muttered about how cute he was, some called him a "Mommas boy", he simply walked past them all until he saw his friends. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Sai and Tenten all sitting on the back.

'Wow, we've just started and it looks like you all run the school already' he said with a smile. They all laughed at his statement.

'Fine then, welcome to OUR school Uchiha' Kiba said with cheeky grin.

'So where am I sitting' he said directing his question to Sakura completely ignoring Kiba.

'Oh I'm sorry Kiba, we tried to reserve some seats but some other assholes took them' she said pointing at a bunch of circus clowns. One sat there, arms folded with red hair; it also looked as if he had tattooed the word in kanji 'love' on his forehead. The other next to him had purple lines all over his face; the girl sat next to him with blonde hair was now staring directly at Sakura with a look that could kill.

'Those lot are going to be real trouble I'm guessing' Tenten muttered to herself.

'Well where am I going to sit then' Sasuke pouted with his hands on his hips.

'Over there next to that guy' Ino said pointing to one of the front seats. Sasuke simply sighed and advanced to the front. The guy next to the empty seat obviously wasn't aware of his presence. He was staring aimlessly out the window with his hand on his chin.

'Hello, is anyone sitting here?' Sasuke said. No reply.

'Hello?' still no reply from him. It was then Sasuke had spotted the headphones stuck in his ear, blasting music that would have made any regular person death. Losing all patience, Sasuke pulled them out.

'Hey-' the boy wined like a child who had his lollipop taken off him.

'Is it alright if I sit here' Sasuke said giving back the headphones. The blonde boy froze, staring at him, mouth hanging open, almost drooling.

What a freak, maybe I should just leave and find another seat. As soon as Sasuke turned around he felt something tuck at him.

'Please, don't go' it was the blonde freak, who had not finally come to his senses. He was blushing, looking as though he about to cry. Immediately the girls around started to whisper and giggle amongst themselves.

Sasuke as If he had not heard a thing, sat agreed to the blonde boy's plea and sat down.

'So whats your name?'

'Na-Naruto U-Uzumaki' He said looking at the floor twiddling his thumbs. This guy was sweating like a pig; his shirt was damp, too damp. Maybe it was a bad idea sitting next to this guy.

'The names Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

2 years later.

Summer, oh how it used to be. Summer, the time of year where families took the the beach. Let me cut to the main point, NO school for another couple of months. What every living thing waited for, was just around the corner. In this classroom time ran slow, time just didn't seem as though it wanted to move.

'So from this experiment, how do we work out the resistance, Sasuke?' asked the teacher trying to catch out the raven haired boy staring out the window obviously not paying any attention whatsoever.

'The answer is Voltage divided by Current ' he mumbled not even looking at the teacher. As expected from the class prodigy, the perfectionist, the A* pupil. One thing the class learned these past years was that he was always right. Teachers snapped at the opportunity to correct him and when they did, they failed.

'Well,…well make sure you look like your actually interested next time and sit up properly!' Kakashi said trying to stand his own ground.

_Uh, I hate physics. This teacher doesn't even know what he's on about. Just reading any old crap out of a bloody book. Wait, what the hell is that noise?_

Apart from Kakashi lecturing the class, there was a faint noise as if someone was viciously attacking a piece of paper with a pencil. In university life you learn these things, no one takes noted in kakashi's classes.

Sasuke looked at the person in front of him. Sasuke looked over in curiosity. A blonde was doodling something, you could barely make out his poor attempt at drawing a blue rabbit.

Naruto Uzumaki, the dumbest guy in the whole school. Everyone these years had earned their status, their reputation. Naruto just so happened to have the worst. He wasn't so bright, he always came bottom in ever test. Most people didn't even need to study because they all knew any mark was better than Uzumaki. He was bipolar; he could switch from happy to angry in no time. Because of this many people stayed away from him, leaving him with no friends.

His doodling came to a halt when he got the unusual feeling of someone watching him. He instantly scanned the class until he turned around and his gaze set on Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at him for a few seconds, Sasuke staring back. He then took a deep breath and turned around as if nothing happened.

Naruto was literally at the bottom of the university hierarchy, he couldn't possible talk to Sasuke who was at the completely opposite side of the hierarchy. Sasuke was one of the alpha dogs of the school, those on the same scale as him were his friends Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Everyone respected them, they all jumped at the chance to be in their friend circle with little success. Naruto was simply not in any position to even say hello to any of them.

After 50 minutes of listening to Kakashi ramble on about a bunch of just he didn't understand himself, the bell finally rang. Naruto was first out of the door as usual, forgetting his notebook. Sasuke looked, what had that idiot been doodling all lesson. He grabbed the book and opened it.

Sasuke almost fell over laughing at the pictures he's drawn. Two rabbits one blue and the other orange kissing each other.

'Hey guys come and look at this' Sasuke said inviting his friends over.

Sakura was the first to comment. 'Wow Sasuke, I didn't know you had a thing for rabbits'

'It wasn't me, it was that jackass, Naruto' He replied.

'He gave this to you? aw that's do cute! Maybe he has a thing for you' Ino said nudging Sasuke.

'Shut up Ino' Neji said coldly.

'Alright, sunshine' She mocked

'whatever, can we ditch this drawing and go. I need something to eat' Shikamaru said not interested in the slightest way.

'Fine, let's go' He said getting out of his seat.

'Wait; hold on where are you going with that?' Neji questioned pointing at the notebook held by Sasuke.

'To give it back' He said blankly.

'Whatever I couldn't care less'

_

As everyone settled on their usual table, Sasuke got up.

'I'm gonna go and give this book back' He announced.

'Fine be quick' Shikamaru said smoking a cigarette.

It was easy to find Naruto; he sat on a table by himself in the corner with his guitar eating his usual cup of ramen while others threw food at him. It was really sad; they all hated him for no reason at all.

'Hey you, you forgot something' Sasuke said poking him with his notebook. The whole canteen became silent waiting for drama to break out. People whispered amongst themselves about how Sasuke actually spoke a few words to Naruto.

Naruto didn't seem to realise that the whole canteen had gone silent or that Sasuke was talking to him. He carried on slurping up him Ramen. It was then Sasuke noticed those Headphones covering his ears.

His patience was running thin; he dragged out his headphones and stood there with his arms folded.

Naruto instantly froze. The fact that everyone had stopped tormenting him and were now silent sent a shiver down his spine. He looked up to see an angry Uchiha staring right at.

'Ah crap, what did I do? Don't panic Naruto, don't panic! 'He thought rubbing his hair with his hands.

'Sorry, you look nice today Sasuke?' He blurted out with the cheekiest grin he could make.

'Cut the crap! Why the fuck do you always have this crap in your ears' Sasuke yelled pointing at his headphones.

'I was just listening to some music give me a break!' Naruto replied standing up so he was level with Sasuke. Rule one; never stand your ground against an Uchiha. Before Naruto knew it, he felt a firm fist land in his stomach making him bend over and gag.

'Sit the fuck down' As Sasuke said this Naruto fell, landing on the table.

'I was just going to hand you this crap ass book of drawings but It seems that you want to bite off more than you can chew' Sasuke spat now grappling Naruto's shirt collar.

'Get the fuc-'Before the blond could finish his sentence, everything went black for him for a moment. Sasuke shut him up alright by punching him right in the face, ooo that's gotta hurt.

'Ah please Sasuke leave me alone' Naruto screamed covering his eye blubbering like a baby. By this time people started to cheer on their hero, Sasuke. They joined in at getting Naruto my throwing more rubbish at him some swore and threatened him.

All Naruto could do was sit on the floor and curl up in a ball and try and block out all the noise and pain.

'Pathetic' Sasuke muttered dumping his notebook next to him and walked back to his friends.

'How did it go' asked Neji taking a bite out of his sandwich which his eyes closed.

'Well' Sasuke said sitting down.

'Define 'Well'' Ino said. By the tone of her voice she didn't seem too pleased about the scene that had just taken place.

'You're a real asshole sometimes you know that Sasuke, just look at him!' She said pointing at Sasuke. Maybe he had taken it too far. Naruto was sitting in a corner with his hands on his ears with tears flowing down his face; others who had witnessed the scene were gathered around him screaming death threats for talking to Sasuke like that. No one showed on shred of sympathy.

Now that Sasuke looked back maybe he had taken it a little too far. _Maybe I really should go and apologize, he didn't really do anything I just punched him for the type._

'Everyone back away from Naruto or you will have a month's worth of Lunch time detention!' an angry blonde women roared entering the canteen with Kakashi. This being said everyone stopped talking and backed away from the emotional wreck. Once their head teacher spoke, people trembled she never played around with anyone. Their head teacher, Lady Tsunade.

'I suggest whoever did this better own up now or else the punishment Lady Tsunade will give you will be even greater' He said scanning the whole room for a guilty looking suspect.

'It was me' Sasuke stood up knowing if no one stood up she would raise the punishment.

'You. Naruto, Sasuke. Both of you to my office, NOW!' She screamed.

Sasuke picked up his bags with a sigh and proceeded to the door. Naruto on the other hand took this opportunity to escape his torment. He ran out the door still crying about what happened. Tsunade just gave Sasuke a cold look a walked to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Fan fiction:

Opposites Attract:

Chapter 3:

'Take a seat Mr Uchiha' said Tsunade closing the door gently behind Sasuke. Her office wasn't that big, I was quite plain to be honest. It held one office table, two chairs, a sofa and a bunch of bookshelves full of school records and medical books. Sasuke took a seat crossing his legs and folding his arms.

'So would you like to explain to me what happened' Tsunade said.

'Not really' snorted Sasuke.

'Explain!' she screeched slamming her fist on the desk reminding Sasuke exactly whose boss.

'I was trying to be helpful for once, then that prick decided to try and have a go at me' Sasuke said dodging her eyes the best he could.

'Hm, your not a very honest student are you Sasuke'

'What?'

'I saw the whole scenario on camera, I just wanted to see how good of a liar you are.' she said with a smirk pulling a bottle of sake and a glass out of her desk draw. She poured some slowly into a glass then got up and stood gazing out of her window at the students walking around the building.

'You know, Narutos been through a lot in his childhood. The last thing he needs is everyone after him. You've probably been wondering how he ended up in the top University in Konoha with the low scores he usually gets in topic test' she said.

'Enlighten me' Sasuke said sarcastically.

'For confidently reasons I can't tell you who his parents were exactly but I can tell you how they died. His mother died minutes after he was born, his father died protecting this whole country in the fourth world war. From the moment he was born he was treated like an outcast, he had to fend for himself on the streets. It wasn't until the previous head teacher of this school "Sarutobi" found him looking the school cafeteria for food. He did what any other kind hearted person would do, he took him in. Naruto was 9 years old at this time, hadn't been educated a bit. Even now he's still finding it hard to speak the English language properly.' She took another sip of her sake.

'Sarutobi as you know died last year, the only person to ever show kindness towards him back then...It left Naruto traumatised. One of Sarutobi's wishes was to make sure that he attended this school and fulfilled his dreams. That's why he's here. After all he's been through I'm not going to ship him off to some mad house.' She said raising her voice.

'Sad times for him' Sasuke said, he still obviously didn't care.

'That's why I've thought up this plan. You will transfer from your dorm to Narutos for next 3 years. Hopefully some of that genius of yours can rub off onto Naruto' she said sipping some sake and ignoring Sasuke's rude remark.

'What! You can't do that!' Sasuke protested.

'I can I'm the head teacher' she said with a smirk.

'Why me! Why not put him with one of the other idiots in the school!' He said getting up from his chair. Tsunade put her glass of the sake down, took a deep breath and walked over to Sasuke looking straight into his eyes.

'Look Sasuke. I really do want the best for Naruto and I think you're the best choice for him. You're smart; maybe you could teach him some things. Your popular, maybe if Naruto started hanging around with you it could improve his confidence and maybe some people would leave him alone. Just do this one thing for me and for him, Sasuke' she said, staring at Sasukes dark blue lifeless eyes.

'And what if I refuse' Sasuke said standing his ground.

'Then you shall be escorted out of this school' she said with no hint of hesitation.

'I really have no choice do I?'

'No not really' said Tsunade with a grin.

'Fuck…'

_

_Fuck,__it__hurts,__it__always__hurts.__Why__do__they__always__have__to__hurt__me?__Why__can't__they__leave__me__alone?__Ever.__Especially__that__Sasuke__asshole!__Why__can't__they__stop__beating__me,__tormenting__me,__it__hurts.__I'm__just__a__piece__crap,__a__mistake._

The blonde was in his room's bathroom, slowly treating his wounds.

_He's__always__out__to__get__me,__they__all__we__'__re__from__the__very__start.__I__never__did__a__thing__to__them.__I__just__want__a__normal__life,__a__friend__I__can__talk__to.__I'm__just__a__waste._

'Fuck' he said dabbing his bruised face with a wet piece of tissue. His emotions were all over the place, he couldn't think straight or positively to be precise. It was the same everyday but it seemed lately that the threats and beatings were getting even rougher these days.

Knock, Knock. Went his door, wait. HIS door?

_Fuck__who__is__it,__probably__Tsunade.__I__can't__have__her__see__me__like__this_.

Quickly he threw his the wet tissue he had been using to treat his bruises into the bin. He then ran into his first aid box and pulled out a bandage.

Knock Knock.

'I'm coming baa Chan!' He said wrapping the bandage around his left eye. He quickly threw the box back into his draw and fixed himself up a bit.

Knock knock knock.

'Alright, alright!' he said dragging himself to the door. He then opened it to Satan himself. He mouth hung open as the raven haired boy just invited himself in and sat down on his bed.

'Hello Uzumaki Naruto'

'Sa-Sasuke!' 


End file.
